1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of audio interface development, and more particularly to a method and system for easily transitioning from prototype data to real data from a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very often, prototyping of audio interfaces involves presenting fake or dummy information to a user, with no real connection to a database. Later on, when the configuration and connection to a database is established, a programmer can replace the presentation of fake information with real information. Currently, there are no existing tools that make it easy to start with prototype database information and then transfer to real.